Kisah Dua Bersaudara
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Menceritakan tentang bagaimana perasaan Anna yang pengertian terhadap kakaknya, Elsa dari kilas balik masa lalu. BAD SUMMARY! This is my first fic. RnR please...
Disclaimer: Frozen punya Disney...

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, DLL...

Hai, Aku Anna dan aku tinggal di Arendelle. Aku seorang putri di Arendelle dan kakakku lah yang memerintah. Terkadang aku kagum dengannya ketika mengambil keputusan dengan bijak. Aku sayang dia. Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah yang telah lama kusimpan di dalam buku catatan harian maupun memori dan sekarang aku akan menceritakannya…..

20 tahun yang lalu.

Aku mendengar bahwa Elsa akan dipindah kamar ke kamar depan dan aku sangat sedih dan aku juga tidak bisa menentang. Saat itu usia ku masih 9 tahun dan aku sangat sedih. Entah kenapa ayahku harus memisahkan Elsa dariku. Pokoknya aku sedih.

Musim salju tiba. Aku melihat ke jendela dan melihat salju salju berjatuhan. Aku pun berlari ke kamar Elsa dan mengetuk pintunya. Aku mengajaknya keluar untuk bermain salju dan membuat boneka salju tetapi dia tidak merespon. Berkali kali aku membujuk nya untuk keluar tapi tidak ada jawaban sehingga aku membujuk yang ke terakhir kalinya. Dia menolak dan menyuruhku pergi dengan lembut. Aku pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pergi ke ruang dansa yang luas lalu bermain sendiri.

Aku kesepian.

Hari ulang tahun ku tiba dan aku merayakannya didepan pintu kamarnya. Aku sangat senang bisa merayakan ulang tahun dengannya walau dibatasi pintu kamar yang besar. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Tahun tahun berikutnya, musim salju tiba lagi dan umurku sudah sebelas tahun. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan membujuknya keluar. Aku berusaha untuk membujuknya keluar hingga mengajaknya naik sepeda di aula. Dia menolak dan aku pun pergi. Kembali melihat jam berdetik lagi adalah hal yang membosankan.

Tahun tahun berikutnya berlanjut, aku sudah remaja dan aku selalu membujuknya untuk keluar tapi dia menolak. Akhirnya aku pun menyerah. Aku berlari lari dan tak sengaja berhenti didepan kamar Elsa. Aku pun sedih dan langsung melanjutkan kemana tujuan ku pergi. Aku menemui kedua orang tuaku yang akan pergi dalam perjalanan untuk kunjungan ke negeri tetangga.

"Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi"

Aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke Ayah dan Ibuku. Setelah berpelukan, Ayah dan Ibu menghampiri Elsa yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku melihat Elsa begitu rapi, tenang dan pendiam. Hanya ada raut sedih yang terukir di wajahnya karena Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi. Aku Melihat Elsa sangat berbeda dari yang dulu karena Elsa yang dulu yang aku tahu adalah orang yang ceria, dan hiperaktif tapi kini, dia menjadi pendiam dan kaku. Sangat kaku.

Aku mendengar, di perjalanan, Ayah dan Ibu tenggelam ketika perjalanan dan laut saat itu sedang terjadi badai. Aku menangis ketika mendengar mereka meninggal. Kini aku benar benar sendirian dan kesepian. Aku bersama Rakyat Arendelle pergi ke makam kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga sedih ketika melihat Elsa tidak hadir di pemakaman. Banyak orang yang mempertanyakan dimana Elsa. Aku pun pulang ke istana dan menjelajahi ruangan istana yang sepi dan tak sengaja singgah ke kamar Elsa.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar kakak ku

"Elsa! Kumohon, aku tahu kau di dalam sana. Banyak orang bertanya dimana kau,"

Aku menghela napas.

"Mereka bilang kuatkanlah dirimu dan aku berusaha mencoba melakukannya. Aku diluar sini untukmu. Biarkan aku masuk,"

"Kita saling memiliki satu sama lain. Hanya kau dan aku. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" aku membujuknya dengan sedih. aku pun bersandar didepan pintu kamarnya dan memeluk lututku. Membiarkan diriku larut dalam kesedihan.

3 tahun kemudian.

Hari itu hari penobatan dan kami berdiri sejajar. Kami sungguh kaku dan canggung. Aku ragu ragu untuk menyapanya tapi tiba tiba dia menyapaku dengan nada setengah berbisik. Aku langsung salah tingkah dan sampai sampai mengatakan kalmia "Hai? Hai kepadaku?" dan Elsa mengangguk. Aku pun membalasnya dengan lembut dan kami pun bebrincang bincang mengenai suasana pesta nya.

Aku mengatakan aku harap bisa selalu seperti ini dan dia juga berkata "aku juga" tapi dia tidak bisa. Aku bertanya "kenapa tidak bisa?" dan dia menjawab "aku hanya tidak bisa". Aku pun sedih. ini tidak sesuai harapan ku. aku pun meninggalkannya dan Hans mengajakku berdansa. Sungguh, aku senang bukan kepalang. Aku benar benar mencintai pemuda itu

Setelah berdansa, kami menjelajahi ruang istana dan sampai di air terjun. Dia melamarku dan aku pun mengatakan "Ya". Kami pun pergi menemui Elsa dan meminta restu darinya

"tidak ada kakak laki laki yang tinggal disini, tidak ada yang akan menikah" Elsa menyela dan memperingati.

"tunggu, Apa?!" tanya ku tidak setuju.

"bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar, sendirian?" tanya Elsa dengan nada tak setuju.

"tidak. Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, kau harus mengatakannya pada kami" sergah ku.

"baik, kau tidak bisa menikahi pria yang baru kau temui" ujar Elsa kalem.

"kau bisa, jika dia cinta sejati mu" bantah ku.

"Anna, apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta sejati?" tanya Elsa.

"Daripada kau, yang kau tahu hanyalah mengacuhkan semua orang" jawab Anna kesal.

Elsa terlihat marah.

"Kau meminta restu dariku dan jawabanku tidak" ujar Elsa kesal.

Elsa terlihat mengambil napas dan tenang kembali.

"sekarang, aku harus pergi" ujar Elsa.

Elsa pun memberi tahu pengawal untuk mengakhiri pesta. Aku yang merasa di acuhkan pun berusaha membujuk Elsa dan aku berusaha menarik lengannya tetapi yang kudapat malah sarung tangan nya. Dia meminta sarung tangan nya dengan gaya merebut. Aku memelas. Air mataku hampir mengalir

"Elsa, kumohon. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi"

"kalau begitu pergilah" balas Elsa. Dia hampir menangis hanya karena itu

Elsa pun berbalik ingin meninggalkanku. Aku sekali lagi merasa diacuhkan

"Apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu? Mengapa? Mengapa kau mengacuhkanku? Mengapa kau mengacuhkan semua orang? Apa yang sangat kau takutkan?" aku membentaknya

Elsa yang berada didepan pintu tak tahan dengan bentakanku dan akhirnya kehilangan kendali. Dari tangannya, muncul kekuatan es yang dahsyat. Es itu berujung tajam dan berduri layaknya angin musim dingin yang membeku dan menempel di batu batu gunung. Dia ketakutan.

Semua orang di pesta tak menyangka. Dia pun berlari meninggalkan ruangan dan berlari keluar. Aku mengejarnya hingga ke pinggir teluk dan dia pun berlari diatas teluk. Setiap pijakan nya membuat teluk Arendelle membeku. Aku menyesal atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Dia membuat musim dingin abadi di Arendelle. Akhrinya, pun mencarinya.

Singkat cerita, aku kehilangan kudaku dan mencari Elsa sendirian di musim dingin. Malam pun datang dan tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah toko. Aku pun membeli jaket musim dingin dan sepatu bot. aku bertemu lelaki yang bernama Kristoff. Dia mengantarku ke gunung utara (walapun aku sedikit memaksa dengan iming iming mengembalikan musim panas lagi).

Kami singgah disebuah tempat dan bertemu Olaf, si manusia salju yang pernah dibuat Elsa waktu masih kecil. Olaf membantu kami menemukan jalan ke tempat Elsa dan akhirnya pun kami sampai di istana Elsa yang terbuat dari Es.

Aku berusaha mengajaknya kembali ke istana tapi dia menolak dengan alasan tak ingin melukai siapapun padahal aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Pada saat terakhir aku membujuknya, dia tak sengaja menyerangku. Dia pun mengusirku keluar. Aku pun pasrah dan tiba tiba saja, sebagian rambutku berubah menjadi warna putih. Kristoff yang melihat itu pun langsung mengajakku ke tempat Troll yaitu tempat ia dibesarkan.

Aku melemah dan kata Grandpabie––tetuah suku troll mengatakan ada sihir aneh dalam tubuhku. Es itu mengenai hati ku dan aku bisa membeku kapan saja kecuali dengan cinta sejati, aku akan sembuh lagi. Akhirnya Kristoff yang tak kusangka ternyata peduli padaku pun langsung membawaku kembali ke istana dengan cepat. Setelah aku dipulangkan, aku hanya bisa melihat Kristoff dibalik gerbang.

Aku pun dibopong ke Hans dan mengatakan ciuman cinta sejatilah yang bisa membuatku sembuh. Hans pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan aku pun memejamkan mataku. Tetapi ciuman itu tidak jadi. Hans ternyata memanfaatkanku demi merebut kerajaan Arendelle. Dia pun meninggalkanku dan ternyata Olaf masuk dan menghangatkanku

Dia mengatakan bahwa Kristoff mencintaiku. Aku pun dibantu olaf ke luar untuk menemui Kristoff yang sedang mengendarai Sven ke arah istana. Aku yang lemah pun berjalan pelan sambil meneriaki nama Kristoff. Badai salju sudah berhenti sedikit karena Elsa yang ternyata sudah tiba di istana sejam yang lalu.

Aku melihat dibelakangku, Hans berusaha menusuk Elsa yang sedang menangis dengan pedangnya. Aku tak ingin saudara ku mati. Demi menyelamatkan Elsa, aku pun berlari semampuku kearah Elsa dan melindunginya. Alhasil, tubuhku membeku ditempat sambil menahan serangan Hans. Pedang Hans menjadi hancur

Elsa yang menyadarinya langsung menangis. Dia memelukku sambil berurai air mata. Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan rasa sayang yang ada dalam diri Elsa. Perlahan lahan es yang ada di hatiku mulai mencair dan akhirnya seluruh es yang menutupi tubuhku mencair. Kami pun berpelukan. Ternyata cinta sejati seorang saudara lah yang mampu mencairkan hati yang beku. Musim panas pun kembali lagi dari musim dingin yang abadi. Olaf pun meleleh tetapi karena Elsa, Olaf bisa hidup kembali berkat bantuan Elsa yang membuatkannya awan salju yang selalu berada tepat di atas kepalanya

Kami pun mengembalikan Hans ke negerinya dan mengecap Hans adalah pemberontak. Kami pun tidak akan pernah bekerja sama dengan Kepulauan Selatan lagi. Setelah kejadian itu, gerbang istana pun akhirnya dibuka terus dan ini adalah akhir dari kisahku yang bahagia. TAMAT

Disitulah awal dari kedekatan kami yang dulunya hilang sekarang kembali lagi. Bahkan Elsa merestui hubunganku dengan Kristoff dan akhirnya, aku pun menikah dengannya di penghujung tahun dan bahkan aku sudah memiliki dua orang anak yaitu Alan dan Kelly.

Kesimpulan dari cerita ini adalah pengorbanan cinta sejatiah yang mampu mencairkan hati yang beku. Sampai disitu dulu ceritaku. Sampai jumpa lagi

-Anna

The End

Mohon review supaya saya tahu betapa parahnya fanfic saya. atas kesalahannya mohon dimaafkan dan mohon dimaklumi... ini ff pertama saya...


End file.
